Summertime Sadness
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Inspired by the song- Yet another evil is on the loose but this time Bo has a plan of her own when things take a turn for the worst. Determined to be with Lauren and free of the Fae. No spoilers. True to the characters but not based on an episode.


This little one shot told through Bo's POV is inspired by the song "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey. Some of the lyrics are incorporated. All characters property of Lost Girl. I own nothing.

**Summertime Sadness**

It's unusually hot this summer night as I prepare for battle in the dilapidated place I have called home. Lacing up my high heel black boots, I take care to pull each one snug, slow and methodical. It's the same each time I race into a battle like this. Think of it as my pre-game warm up. With my dagger on my hip and a sword on by back, I look into the mirror and I hardly recognize myself anymore. Slowly, I pull my hair back and braid the ends, tying it back perfectly as if I were going to a ball instead of certain death.

My mind races through all the reasons I am doing this. I never wanted to be part of this world, much less become its champion. All the Fae have ever done is fuck with my life, my heart. Since they took her from me, there is no light. There is only dark. There is only the wrath I so crave to impart on these elitist assholes. I haven't...yet. She wouldn't want me to. So I push it down. The last few weeks have been hell. I still see her everyday telling me I am not a monster. Since the first day we met, she was the one truth despite our rocky beginnings. The adoration in her eyes always made me want to cry, never feeling worthy of such love, even as she continually showered me with it.

I don't know where Trick and Dyson are now. Things have gotten crazy these last few days, but I don't need them. They made me so sick with their talk about humans and how Lauren and Kenzi didn't belong in this world even as they continually risked their lives for a group that thought of them as "less than." I am still angry for the time I allowed myself to treat them that way. I was so happy when Kenzi finally left. Gods knows I miss her, but I am so glad she is gone from this mess. In the end, she is the only one who truly understood that without Lauren there is no Bo, at least not the one everyone knows and loves. The two humans kept me grounded, helped me find my way and Lauren was the only one to bring me from darkness time and again and now she is gone.

Making my way out the door, I place a note on the table, explaining my actions and a note to be sent to Kenzi. I hope that Hale or Tamsin will find it when I don't meet them at the Dal tomorrow. Regardless of the outcome, I have no intention of returning here. As I step out into the sticky night air, my mind travels back to the last time I saw Lauren. I feel my heart warm slightly thinking of her embrace when she pulled me back before I could go and kissed me hard. She smiled and said, "Baby you're the best." I returned a smile, feeling my body melt against hers, having no idea of her plans when we exchanged "I love you's". I knew she was scared, but she always hid it well behind her usual façade that was expertly in place whenever the I needed her to be strong. She sacrificed herself for me, for our love. I don't think she really even knew the depth of my need for her or maybe she would have thought harder about her sacrifice.

Before I know it, I am behind the wheel of my old Camaro going ninety nine, windows down and gas fumes are overwhelming my senses. As I race toward inevitable doom with a sick grin, I look to my right and see her beautiful face smiling by my side. Those soft brown eyes twinkling with the anticipation of an evening together. Seeing her makes me stronger. I feel electric tonight, the power surging through me so strongly that I swear I hear the telephone wires sizzling above me and I know my eyes are bright blue.

She would certainly have been mad at me for this, running in without a plan, without backup, but I will be sure to take out my enemy before I die. I will be the champion once again for those I despise, those I love and the those who don't even know I exist, and in the process I will free myself from my darkness. I hear her calling me. I see her waiting. I know if I die, I will die happy tonight. I think she knew we would be together peacefully someday. I kept her waiting too much in this life. I refuse to keep her waiting in the next.

There is burning in my lungs as I run though the smoke left from the devastation he has set forth. I can hardly see as the toxic air stings my eyes, but I can feel him. I know he is near as I arrogantly call him out, challenging him. The challenge is answered, though not as I had hoped, as I feel the sharp blade pierce my skin from behind. A cowardly move, but I should have expected as much. Once again, my over confidence causes me harm, but it only hurts for a moment. The binding pain subsides quickly until I look down and see the tip sticking out of the left side of my chest, a reminder of the fatal blow. Dropping my sword from my hands, I smile a devious smile as I turn to face my foe. Giving him no satisfaction, I show no signs of defeat as the darkness and rage I have been pushing down inside of me since Lauren died boils over. I can feel my eyes blazing bright blue with specs of black, the deep voice of my dark side taking control. I can see his expression falter and shift to one of fear and disbelief and inwardly, I smile.

Even though I can feel myself fading fast, I see my hand reach out on it's own accord and clench his throat. It will take more than chi sucking to destroy this ancient evil, so I pull just a taste to weaken him and help me finish my task. As his body drops motionless to the floor, I pull out the poison that Trick and Lauren had been working on and recite the versus that will strip him of his power for good. I watch him squirm as the liquid is forced down his throat, his essence leaving his body as I speak the last words and the poison begins to take effect. His empty eyes glare back at me with hatred and he chokes out a laugh, "I took everything you loved from you."

I shrug indifferently, "And look what it got you. Rot in hell you bastard," I spit back as I shoved him with my boot. There will be no satisfaction for him as I resolve to stand strong until his last breath passes before dropping to my knees. I know that pulling the blade out will be certain, quick death with no one near by to help me heal. This is what I wanted though, right, an honorable death? My task complete, all I have to do is give a pull and the blood will flow. I will be free. Free of their expectations. Free of their damn rules. Free to love Lauren.

I laugh at myself for wondering if there is some damn Fae prophecy for this moment. Probably not, or Trick would have been on my ass. The realization of this being my own free will brings me an unexpected moment of happiness. As I look around the dark room, there she is, my angel, my Lauren. Her warm smile melting my heart as she reaches her hand toward me. I close my eyes, my decision made. I reach back and pull sharply down on the sword, feeling the warm blood pouring down my torso. My body falls to the floor, but I am suddenly looking down at it. I see both bodies in a pool of red as I feel her arms wrap around me. She kisses my neck and I turn to see her. It feels like heaven having her by my side once again and as I feel her hand slip into mine, I know for sure that what once was lost has now been found, and this girl will never be lost again.

**FIN**

**Thank you for reading and as always, I would love to know how you feel about this piece. **


End file.
